eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 71 (22 October 1985)
Synopsis Andy, Arthur, Debbie, Kelvin, Pete, Saeed and Sharon all meet in The Vic to discuss a firework display for the square. Pete informs Arthur that Ethel and Lou want to join in on the plans for the display, but they are turned down by Arthur. A joint decision is made that Dot, Ethel and Lou will dress as witches to help raise funds for the firework display. Sue suggests to Ali that they but a house and start making a new family as the likelihood of the council giving them a house is slim. Ali phones Mehmet to arrange a mortgage and leaves. Sheena teaches Mary how to dance after Mary expresses interest in becoming a stripper. Lofty arrives in the square with a borrowed motorbike. Michelle is fascinated by the bike but is deterred from taking lessons by Den, who tells her to think about the baby. Debbie talks to Saeed about his shop after hearing he is planning to sell it. Andy is furious with Debbie over her insensitivity towards Saeed. Tony installs new locks at the launderette following the break-in, while Pauline and Dot agree to no longer keep the launderette keys on them. Ali's sister-in-law, Guizin, arrives at the café and informs Sue that Ali and Mehmet have been gambling on horses all afternoon. Sue is angry with Ali for lying to her and spending their money. Debbie meets with Saeed in the café to discuss questions she has if she was to ever take over his shop. Nick is seen by Dr. Legg, who confronts him over the recent thefts going on. Nick denies being involved in any wrongdoings and seeks pity from Dr. Legg for accusing him. Simon agrees to live in The Vic and work there full-time. Kathy burns Pete and Simon's food and bins it when they do not show up for tea. When the pair later return home drunk, Kathy storms off. Outside, she is spooked by Nick, who admits that he stole her medical file and knows that she had a child when she was fourteen. Nick blackmails Kathy for £200 in exchange for his silence. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Guizin Osman - Ishia Bennison *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Sheena Mennell - Dulice Liecier Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Playground alley Notes *First appearance of Ishia Bennison as Guizin Osman. *When this episode was repeated on Drama in 2018, the end credits were added incorrectly, and as a result, Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt) is credited whereas Lou Beale (Anna Wing) is not, while Chris Anstis is credited as the writer instead of Peter Batt and Mike Gibbon is credited as the director instead of Robert Gabriel. Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes